Abarat: The Twilight Princess
by RazzMcazz
Summary: Drawn to the lights that glow above Chickentown each year, Iris cannot help feeling like they are meant for her. She soon sets out on a journey to find the Abarat and her destiny.


Chapter 1

Hush Now, My Baby.

The sea of Izabella rushed and roared as Candy stood holding the most precious gift that had ever come to her in the time she had spent at the Abarat. Soon, it would leave her arms, and be lost to the Abarat forever. She looked down at her, her precious daughter, so young and pale, with dark hair that shimmered like starlight.

Candy had only had her now for eight months in Hereafter time and she had barely even seen her first smile. Candy looked back up to the sea; she had changed so much over the years. Her short hair was now long and wavy, taking it's time blowing gently in the wind. Her eye's now sparkled even more, having Princess Boa guide her through the Abarat and gaining more power than she thought she ever would.

It had been so fast she could hardly remember how it happened. Malingo had found her after the defeat of Mater Motley soaking wet and looking at the Izabella as she was now. They had been taken to the High Council of the Abarat, and Candy had been found worthy to them. They now knew Princess Boa was alive and well inside Candy, so they gave her the title she deserved, the Queen of Day.

She had been introduced into the royalty of the Abarat, but never lost sight of the people she had met throughout her journeys. Malingo was still her second mate; he attended all the royal parties she had to go to, even if people sneered at him. But Malingo learned fast, and became a very good diplomat with the other islands.

And then, after many years spent in the Abarat, Candy had announced she was with child. At first, Malingo was angry, wanting to know who was the father and why had she not told him she was courted by someone. Finnegan Hob was astounded, as everyone thought he was the father, but Finnegan had kept Candy's honor in tack and said that she had refused his hand when he proposed marriage.

Many questions came to Candy about who was the father. Some even suspected that it was Christopher Carrion, though he was far too young to be the father now. After the defeat of Mater Motley, Carrion's spirit seemed to be disposed from the world. But from the ashes, Candy resurrected him, giving him a second chance at life.

Some believed she pitied him, and some part of her loved him as Boa never could, but nobody could be sure. All the people knew now was that Carrion was alive, in a sense. The resurrection had literally been a rebirth, and Carrion was no more a man, but a young child. Candy had overseen his caring for, and when her daughter was born, Carrion had been ecstatic.

"What is her name?" he asked looking over the cradle Finnegan had made just for her.

"I don't know yet" Candy said over the small child. Carrion looked nothing like his former self, but now just an innocent child with fire gold hair and big eyes. He still remembered the battle with Mater Motley, his memories were all still there, and he talked as if he was an adult.

"Is Boa with her now?" Carrion said looking up at Candy.

"A part of her is, Boa agreed that her spirit would fully go to her when I die, but for now, she only had a little bit of her, I guess as she grows more of Boa will leave me and go to her" Candy said stroking his hair.

"The day you die is the day I will leave the palace and return to Gorgossium, I don't think my heart could take it staying here and remembering you" he said looking back down at the cradle.

"You still feel such love and hate, even though you are barely five" Candy said feeling sorry for the man who was stuck in a child's body.

"Yes, but it has gotten better with you here, I know Malingo doesn't like the fact that you saved my soul, but I'm glad you did. You gave me a second chance Candy, and I can't thank you enough" he said. The words sounded so hardened from him, but she knew it was just him trying to let his emotion out.

"Do you want to name her?" Candy said looking down at the both of them. Her daughter cooed up at Carrion and stretched out her tiny fingers. Everyone had noticed the child looked nothing like Finnegan or Carrion; she had dark hair that shined blue in the light, and had eyes that glowed all different colors of the rainbow.

"No, you are her mother, you should name her" Carrion said letting his fingers get snatched by the little girl's hands.

"I'll name her…" Candy said looking down at her child. The little girl's eyes looked up and found her mother, and suddenly they glowed as bright as a flame with dancing colors of yellow and gold. "Iris, her name will be Iris" Candy said content with the name.

"Iris" Carrion whispered looking down at the infant girl.

"Candy?" Malingo said carrying a small basket. Candy turned around from the sea and looked at her old friend. He looked as if he would cry, and Candy gave him a comforting smile.

"Does it have to be like this?" Malingo said coming towards her.

"It does" Candy said now saddened "Rojo Pixlar will do anything to get the Commexxo Kid king, and he will not touch her or the Skein ever again."

Candy remembered that day Rojo Pixlar came to her palace with the awful proposal. He wanted the power of the Abaratian Skein, to give life to the Commexxo Kid, and for Candy to surrender over her daughter so that she may marry the Kid and become king. The detestable man tried even to touch the girl but Candy quickly drew the child back and handed her off to Malingo. Malingo had held on to the girl so tightly she thought he would break her, but she knew he was being as gentle as he could in spite of his rage for Pixlar's offense.

Pixlar vowed to give life to the Kid, and cursed Candy for refusing him and his proposal. "She will love someone of her choosing" Candy had said to Malingo taking the small child back in her arms. Malingo had agreed and prayed that the girl would choose wisely, her choice would reflect the future of the Abarat.

Now Candy was making a choice that had to be made. She knew Pixlar wouldn't stop, she knew that one day she would wake and find her child missing from her crib and the world would be in danger. The little child held more power now than even Boa and Candy combined.

So she was going to send her back, back to the Hereafter, and with hope, her daughter would return to her and save the Abarat.

"Malingo" Candy said softly "Stay on the beach for me, okay?"

Malingo only nodded as he watched Candy descend into the sea, her golden robes trailing behind her as she carried the small princess. She was no longer just a girl that had come to the Abarat, now she was a queen, regal and beautiful as ever. Her long brown hair whipped in the sea wind and the little girl in her arms began blinking her eyes in sleepiness.

Candy walked slowly, holding the last few moments with her daughter as much as she could. She wasn't ready to be a mother when she found out about Iris, but within days, she knew she loved the child more than anyone could. And now, she was going to send her away, and pray the Izabella kept her safe.

The wicker basket floated in the water silently as the small waves gently swayed it back and forth. Candy rocked her daughter in her arms, watching the small child sleep peacefully, and her dark little curls dancing in the wind.

In Candy's hand was a necklace that held a very precious stone, and she made sure only her daughter would be able to use it. She had placed the Abaratian Skein in the stone, and it glowed in her hands as she was waist deep in the blue sea.

"Hush now my baby" she sung softly "Be still now, don't cry, and sleep as you drift off to sea" tears began to swell in her eyes and she closed them tightly "Sleep and remember, my one lullaby…"Candy placed the child in the wicker basket, wrapping a silk scarf with all the constellations in the Abaratian sky around her small body. She then placed the necklace around her daughter's small neck "So I'll be with you, when you dream."

Candy pushed gently on the basket, her hand still dangling in the air as the sea of Izabella took the child away from her.

"I'll be with you, when you dream" she whispered watching as the basket disappeared over the horizon with the princess and the future of the Abarat.


End file.
